Palavras, apenas
by Lady-simplyme
Summary: Dessa vez, foi ele quem a impediu de ir.


**Palavras, apenas**

A primeira pista de que talvez a sua vida estivesse seguindo os trilhos errados surgiu quando o Time Sete praticava arremessos de kunai.

Sakura estava concentrada em seu treinamento. Tentava pela trigésima oitava vez acertar o alvo posicionado por Kakashi a pouco mais de vinte metros de distância. Não teve sucesso em dezenove dos seus arremessos e, por mais que a sua taxa de sucesso fosse de 50% e acima da média dos estudantes da sua antiga turma – e, sim, ela procurara saber dos dados estatísticos de praticamente todos os quesitos mensuráveis em uma carreira ninja – não se sentia satisfeita.

Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado e gritou pelo seu mentor.

"Kakashi-sensei! Preciso da sua ajuda!"

Ela esperou pela aparição do seu professor por quase um minuto e quando permaneceu sozinha em seu canto chamou-o de novo. Foi retribuída pelo mesmo silêncio.

Maldito Kakashi-sensei, ela maldisse, colocando as suas armas no chão e saindo a procura dele, por que tem que se atrasar ou sumir em _tudo_?

Sakura marchou para a área ao lado, onde o seu professor havia deixado os seus outros dois companheiros de time – havia apenas dois troncos ali onde pudessem fincar as suas kunais (já que Naruto e Sasuke quebraram os outros cinco no seu último duelo) e, por isso, ele teve que desloca-la para outro campo. Porém, os três homens do seu time não estavam onde os havia deixado.

Ela já se perguntava para onde diabos eles tinham fugido – estaria Naruto lhe pregando uma peça? – quando ouviu o barulho de uma explosão por perto. Sem pensar que poderia ser um inimigo ou algo perigoso, Sakura seguiu o som.

Encontrou Kakashi, Naruto e Sasuke reunidos, próximos uns aos outros, como se estivessem partilhando um segredo.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," o homem mais velho disse e, mesmo por detrás da máscara Sakura pôde ver que ele estava desconcertado. "Já acabou com o seu exercício de kunais?"

"Não," ela murmurou, confusa. "Vocês já –"

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Olhe só como o meu Rasengan melhorou!" Naruto exclamou animadamente e se apressou em mostrar para a sua amiga a sua evolução, quase destruindo metade das árvores que rodeavam o campo de treinamento. Estivesse Sakura não tão preocupada em esconder a sua decepção, teria reparado.

"Vocês estão aqui há muito tempo?" ela quis saber, aproximando-se dos seus companheiros e mordendo o lábio.

"Apenas há alguns minutos." Sakura conhecia Kakashi e as suas mentiras tão bem que podia identifica-las com extrema facilidade – como naquele momento. "Trouxe os meninos até aqui para dá-los algumas dicas relacionadas aos jutsus novos deles e acabei me esquecendo de te chamar. Desculpe-me, Sakura-chan."

"Está tudo bem," ela respondeu com um sorriso triste quando, na verdade, sentiu vontade de chorar. "Afinal, eu não tenho nenhum 'jutsu novo'. As suas dicas não me serviriam para muita coisa."

"É verdade," Kakashi comentou, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça no melhor estilo Naruto e sem perceber a gota de desdém na voz dela. "Creio que teve algum avanço no seu arremesso de kunais. Quantas conseguiu acertar dessa vez, Sakura-chan?"

"Trinta e duas," ela engoliu as lágrimas e torceu o tecido do seu vestido. "Em trinta e oito."

Xxxx

Ao ver o inimigo indo em direção ao homem cujo objetivo da missão do Time Sete era proteger, os instintos de Sakura a moverem. Sem parar para raciocinar ela puxou uma kunai do seu bolso e se interpôs entre os homens, fazendo com que o seu protegido ficasse atrás de si, teoricamente blindado.

Anos depois, quando se lembrava daquele dia, ela ainda não conseguira concluir se aquela fora uma boa ou má ideia.

"F-Fique longe dele!" Sakura gritou, empunhando a kunai de forma nada intimidadora.

O homem que estava prestes a ataca-los parou a poucos passos dela e riu, olhando-a de cima a baixo. "O que pensa que está fazendo aqui, garotinha? Não deveria estar em casa brincando de bonecas?"

Ela não respondeu. Apenas engoliu em seco e apertou os dedos ao redor da sua arma. Sentia o suor começar a se formar na sua testa e na palma das suas mãos, sinais de nervosismo que surgiam vezes demais para alguém que se considerava uma ninja.

Mantenha a calma, ela disse a si mesma enquanto o inimigo dava mais passos em sua direção sorrindo maliciosamente. _Lembre-se do seu treinamento, das palavras de Kakashi-sensei, de todas as teorias de batalha que estudara na Academia._

Ela vasculhava a sua mente em busca de todas aquelas ordens que continuava a repetir para si mesma enquanto o inimigo se aproximava, mas todo o seu conhecimento pareceu ter sido deletado – ou melhor, substituído por puro medo. Todo o seu corpo tremia, inclusive a sua mão que segurava a kunai, dando-lhe uma aparência ainda menos intimidadora e mais patética. Que inimigo levaria a sério uma garota de doze anos de cabelo rosa com uma kunai porcamente empunhada e visivelmente tremendo dos pés à cabeça?

O seu inimigo fez um movimento que ela considerou suspeito. Todas as teorias de batalha ninja que ela lera em diversos livros diziam claramente: antes de agir, analise a movimentação do seu inimigo, por menor que seja o tempo para fazê-lo, para poder escolher a reação mais efetiva. Entretanto, o medo que dominava a mente da garota era tamanho que a sua capacidade de raciocínio fora anulada e ela o atacou sem nem ao menos saber o que ele iria fazer, para onde iria, que órgão seu ele pretendia atingir.

Em menos de dois segundos ela fora desarmada e tinha ao redor da sua garganta dedos a apertá-la.

"Confesso que me sinto insultado," o bandido disse enquanto a sufocava. A única reação que ela conseguiu executar foi segurar os pulsos dele, mas sem força suficiente para dar qualquer combate. "É esse o tipo de ninja que a sua vila de merda envia para me enfrentar? Uma criança que não sabe o que faz?"

Ela começava a sentir que a sua consciência lhe escapava. Os seus pulmões queimavam pela falta de oxigênio enquanto ela, em vão, tentava preenche-los._ É aqui que irei morrer. _

Ele desceu os olhos para os seus seios praticamente inexistentes e alargou o sorriso. "Se bem que, de onde eu venho, garotinhas como você não são exatamente crianças – "

O homem parou de falar bruscamente e os seus olhos se arregalaram – ou era isso que a visão embaçada de Sakura enxergava. Os dedos sufocantes largaram a garganta dela e ela despencou no chão, tossindo e inspirando com muita força para recuperar o fôlego perdido. Um canto da sua mente pouco oxigenada ouviu o som de um corpo também caindo no chão, mas ela ainda não se sentia coerente o suficiente para interpretá-lo.

Ela foi colocada de pé por mãos que agarraram os seus braços. Com a sua capacidade de raciocínio ainda debilitada ela não conseguiu fazer nada contra quem quer que a levantava. Teve forças apenas para rezar para que a sua morte fosse o menos dolorosa possível.

"O que estava fazendo, Sakura?"

O zumbido em seus ouvidos e a sua visão enevoada a impediram de ouvir e ver com clareza o estranho que a chacoalhava como se quisesse acordá-la. Tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer, de novo, foi tossir.

O estranho a balançou de novo.

"Sakura!"

Ela, enfim, pôde reconhecer aquela voz e se bateu internamente por não tê-lo feito assim que a ouviu pela primeira vez. Afinal, aquele era Sasuke, e tanto os seus ouvidos quanto o seu coração seriam capazes de ouvi-lo a quilômetros de distância.

Uma sensação de alívio tão grande tomou conta do seu corpo que ela desabou contra o seu colega de time, agarrando a blusa dele como se fosse ela a sua salvadora. As suas pernas bambas, antes de medo e agora em tranquilidade, perderam quase toda a força que lhes restavam e Sasuke foi obrigado a segurá-la contra o seu peito para evitar que ela voltasse a se estatelar no chão.

"Sakura, o que pensa que estava fazendo?" ele a perguntou de novo, impaciente. "O inimigo estava prestes a te matar e você não fazia absolutamente nada! O que há de errado com você?"

"E-Eu tive que..." ela gaguejou, ainda um pouco zonza de medo e alívio. "Eu tive que proteger o Sr. Matsuda –"

"E se matar no processo?" Ele a puxou pelos ombros para que pudesse rugir diretamente no rosto dela. Um pouco mais recomposta, Sakura pôde ver a fúria nos olhos dele como pouquíssimas vezes havia testemunhado. "Por que ficou paralisada como uma mosca morta, Sakura? Por que? O desgraçado apertava a sua garganta e você não fazia porcaria nenhuma!"

"Eu não sei!" ela respondeu desesperadamente às perguntas dele. Queria chorar. Queria voltar para casa ou acordar daquele maldito pesadelo.

Ele a largou sobre pernas ainda ligeiramente instáveis e lhe deu as costas, passando pelo cabelo uma mão que, caso Sakura estivesse em seu perfeito estado mental, veria que tremia quase tanto quanto a sua minutos atrás.

"Estou cansado de salvar a sua pele em toda missão," ele a reprimiu por entre os dentes quando voltou a encará-la, fuzilando-a com os olhos. "Você _nunca _sabe o que fazer diante de qualquer tipo de ameaça e depende dos outros para não ter a sua vida arrancada por um bandido medíocre qualquer _toda vez_!"

"Isso não é verdade!" ela protestou mesmo quando no fundo o seu orgulho era ferido. "Eu sei o que fazer –"

"Então por que não faz?" ele gritou de volta.

Sakura abaixou o rosto e o escondeu por detrás da sua franja. "Eu não sei."

Ela queria contrariá-lo, dizer que não estava parada como uma "mosca morta", mas sabia que seria inútil discutir. Estaria apenas enganando a si mesma. Sasuke, como sempre, estava certo. Mesmo após inúmeras missões e perigos compartilhados era sempre ela quem precisava ser salva – e era Sasuke quem o fazia na maioria das vezes.

"Você e a sua estupidez se tornam estorvos maiores a cada missão que passa," ele continuou a dizer para a forma acuada dela. "Sempre temos que prestar atenção não só em nós mesmos como também em você porque até hoje você não tem a mínima noção de como cuidar de si mesma! Estou farto disso!"

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Aquelas mesmas palavras ditas por outra pessoa lhe causariam feridas. Porém, ouvi-las após quase ser morta e na voz irada de Sasuke, a pessoa quem ela mais admirava no mundo, doía profundamente mais.

"A sua fraqueza incorrigível apenas me atrasa," ela o ouviu dizer. Não queria levantar o rosto e encarar o olhar duro dele. A sua memória já fora arranhada pela voz e palavras dele. Não queria se lembrar também do desprezo com que ele a olhava. "Irei pedir a Kakashi que –"

"Ei, vocês dois! Está tudo bem aí?"

Naruto não precisava tê-lo interrompido para que Sakura captasse a mensagem. Ela teve que se esforçar ao máximo para não deixar as lágrimas caírem – já era humilhante demais ter sido salva por Sasuke pela enésima vez e ouvir a verdade que saíra da sua boca logo em seguida. Se ainda lhe restava uma gota de dignidade ela tentaria mantê-la dentro de si juntamente com o choro.

Naruto os alcançou correndo, ofegante, acompanhado por um impecável Kakashi. Era injusto que eles tivessem travado batalhas mais complicadas que a dela – que não foi exatamente uma batalha, já que ela fora um oponente tão ameaçador quanto uma lesma –e permanecessem intactos. Os dois, assim como Sasuke, ficaram responsáveis por combater os assaltantes enquanto ela procurava um lugar seguro para esconder o –

"Onde está o Sr. Matsuda?" Kakashi perguntou.

"Sakura o perdeu," Sasuke explicou antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca.

_Sinto muito por não ter notado que o Sr. Matsuda escapou enquanto eu era estrangulada. _

O líder do discrepante Time Sete suspirou. "Não deve ter ido muito longe. Vamos procura-lo. Está tudo bem com você, Sakura-chan?"

Ela assentiu com um desânimo palpável. Normalmente gostava do sufixo carinhoso que Kakashi adicionava ao seu nome, mas, naquele momento, ele parecia apenas reiterar as palavras de Sasuke.

Xxxx

"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a Sakura-chan?" Naruto perguntou a Sasuke enquanto esperavam pela aparição dos outros membros do Time Sete. "Ela não costuma faltar três dias seguidos assim, sem avisar nada."

"Vai ver ela está envergonhada pela besteira que fez na missão," Sasuke comentou, escorando as costas na amurada da ponte onde usualmente se encontravam para os treinos diários.

"Ei, não fale assim da Sakura-chan!" o sempre fiel Naruto a defendeu. "Ela estava um pouco nervosa, só isso! Nem todo mundo é emocionalmente constipado como você, teme. Até eu tremeria nas bases se tivesse que proteger um cara e a mim mesmo de um inimigo que apareceu de repente! Não é culpa dela."

"Ah, não é culpa dela?" Sasuke rebateu, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha. "E no mês passado quando ela estava, para variar, distraída e pisou em uma armadilha enquanto viajávamos? Não foi culpa dela? A armadilha que agarrou o pé dela do nada?"

"Qual é o problema? Todos nós cometemos erros e, se me lembro bem, era uma armadilha tosca para coelhos –"

"E antes disso, quando ela se deixou ser capturada e tivemos que parar toda a nossa missão para resgatá-la?"

"Nós a deixamos desprotegida!"

"Exatamente," Sasuke disse, provando o seu ponto. "Se tirarmos os olhos dela por meio segundo já é tempo suficiente para que ela estrague alguma coisa."

"Você está exagerando e sendo muito duro com ela," Naruto discordou. "Ela sempre nos ajuda muito."

"Se por 'ajudar' você quer dizer 'cozinhar' eu concordaria com você. A verdade é que Sakura não está apta para esse nível de dificuldade do mundo ninja."

Naruto soltou um grito de indignação. "Quem é você para falar se a Sakura-chan está 'aptra' –o que quer que isso signifique – ou não para qualquer coisa?"

"A pessoa que salvou a vida dela no mínimo um milhão de vezes." Diferentemente do seu tom de irritação durante toda a conversa, agora, ele soava mais grave, como se fizesse uma reflexão e não gostasse do que concluíra.

Naruto também cruzou os braços e soltou um grunhido em contradição. "A Sakura-chan não fez nada de errado, não tem do que se envergonhar e, portanto, tem faltado aos treinos por algum outro motivo que não tem nada a ver com a nossa última missão. Talvez ela esteja doente?"

"Ela não falta quando está doente. Fica sentada debaixo de uma árvore lendo um livro."

"Pode ser que ela esteja com uma doença tão grave que não consiga sair da cama."

"Ela teria pedido a mãe dela que nos avisasse."

"O despertador dela pode ter quebrado."

Sasuke o olhou para Naruto como se ele fosse idiota – o que, na sua opinião, ele realmente era. "Ela faltou porque quis, seu imbecil."

"Ela não _quis_ faltar!" Naruto insistiu. "Tenho certeza que aconteceu alguma coisa."

"Ela quis."

"Não quis."

"Quis."

"Não quis. Quer apostar?"

Sasuke o fitou com um pequeno interesse. "Apostar o quê?"

Naruto parou para pensar e sorriu quando chegou a uma solução. "Já sei! Vamos até a casa da Sakura-chan agora e perguntemos a ela por que ela faltou! Quem perder paga uma semana de ramen para o vencedor!"

Sasuke enrugou a testa. "Quem disse que eu quero uma semana dessa porcaria?"

"Você propõe algo melhor?" o loiro perguntou, ofendido.

O seu eterno rival suspirou. "Vamos logo antes que Kakashi se lembre que tem um time para treinar."

Xxxx

Sakura estava deitada na cama e enrolada nas cobertas quando a campainha da sua casa a assustou.

Fungando e limpando uma das incontáveis lágrimas que molharam o seu rosto por três dias, ela ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro para olhar o relógio no criado mudo. 7:36 a.m. Por que alguém seria tão cruel de acordá-la a essa hora da manhã? Ela esperou que os seus pais atendessem a porta, mas, quando se lembrou de que o seu pai saíra para trabalhar mais cedo e a sua mãe fora até a feira comprar frutas e verduras frescas, ela se deu por vencido com um gemido de insatisfação e se levantou na cama.

Foi até o seu banheiro no corredor e nele viu o seu rosto no espelho. Quase caiu para trás. As suas írises verdes estavam rodeadas de vermelho ao invés de branco, as suas pálpebras pesadas, inchadas, como se estivesse sofrendo uma crise alérgica. As olheiras estavam gritantes, o seu cabelo em completo desalinho. A sua aparência estava tão chocante que ela tinha certeza que se quisesse participar de um daqueles filmes de zumbis que Naruto tanto gostava ela passaria nos testes com facilidade e não precisaria de uma gota de maquiagem.

Ela suspirou e jogou água gelada na sua pele em uma falha tentativa de amenizar o seu estado "zumbiresco", escovou os dentes sem pressa nenhuma enquanto quem quer que fosse continuava a pressionar a campainha. Talvez a pessoa fosse embora e a deixaria em paz se ela demorasse para atender a porta – ou era isso o que ela torcia para que acontecesse.

Porém, ao contrário do seu desejo, a campainha continuou a fazer o barulho extremamente irritante. Sakura soltou um rugido em irritação. Aquela definitivamente não estava sendo uma boa manhã – e esse fato já começava a ser refletido do seu humor.

Vestida uma calça de moletom e uma blusa simples ela se arrastou até a porta da frente sem nenhuma vontade de alcança-la. Não se importava com o que a pessoa do outro lado pensaria dela – aliás, nos últimos dias, pouco a importava além das razões que a deixaram tão depressivas.

Quando abriu a porta e viu que eram Naruto e Sasuke quase se arrependeu de não ter se arrumado decentemente. Afinal, _Sasuke-kun _estava ali.

Os dois tiveram uma reação ainda pior do que a dela ao verem o seu rosto inchado. Ambos deram um passo para trás em susto.

"Sakura-chan... Você está com uma cara... hum... péssima," o loiro murmurou. Até mesmo o eternamente indiferente Sasuke estava com os olhos esbugalhados. "Quero dizer, é claro que não está realmente _péssima_, porque você jamais, em nenhuma circunstância, estaria péssima. O que eu quis dizer é que –"

"Eu sei como estou, Naruto. O que quer?" ela o cortou, impaciente. Juntamente com Kakashi aqueles dois eram as últimas pessoas que ela precisava ver naquele momento – inclusive Sasuke. Queria enxotá-los dali o mais rápido possível. Já sentia os seus olhos se reencherem de lágrimas e uma necessidade enorme de se enterrar debaixo das cobertas e não sair de lá nunca mais.

"Nós só queríamos saber por que não tem ido aos treinos," ele perguntou depois de ter superado o choque de ver a sua melhor amiga igual a um personagem de filme de terror. Ele tinha programado uma Sessão Aterrorizante aquela noite mas, pelo visto, teria que adiá-la até se esquecer de como encontrou a doce e meiga Sakura-chan naquela manhã. "Está doente?"

Ela mordeu a língua para se impedir de falar que, na verdade, _eles_ eram o motivo por ela estar faltando aos treinos.

Sakura engoliu em seco tanto para umidificar a sua garganta quanto para tentar controlar as suas lágrimas iminentes. "Sim. Estou um pouco... doente."

"Ah, que pena, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclamou, soando verdadeiramente desapontado. "Estamos sentindo a sua falta nos treinos, não estamos, teme?"

Sakura ousou encarar Sasuke mesmo com o rosto nada apresentável. Ele a fitava de volta como se a analisasse com uma lupa. Tinha o cenho franzido, talvez em raciocínio, talvez em confusão – ela nunca sabia dizer ao certo o que se passava com Sasuke interpretando apenas a sua face – deixando-a também confusa.

O prodígio Uchiha ignorou o seu amigo loiro e perguntou: "Por que não nos avisou que faltaria?"

Ela piscou, surpreendida com a pergunta repentina dele. "Hum... Eu não sei. Acabei me esquecendo, eu acho."

Não se esquecera. Era responsável demais para não se lembrar de avisar o seu time que faltaria. Não era como Kakashi que pouco se importava em deixar os seus pupilos esperando por horas sem dar qualquer tipo de explicação plausível. Porém, isso era antes de ela perceber que não era uma peça fundamental ao Time Sete e que não faria falta se não comparecesse aos treinos. Para quê avisar que não estaria nos treinos se ela não faria a menor diferença para eles se lá estivesse?

Entretanto, para o seu descontentamento e surpresa eles vieram ao seu encontro, e a sua insatisfação por ter Sasuke em sua casa era mais uma prova de que não estava bem. Quantas vezes sonhara com isso, com o garoto de quem gostava notando a sua ausência e, melhor ainda, exigindo justificativas quanto a isso – por mais frio que tivesse sido?

"Deveria ter nos avisado," Sasuke disse, ainda parecendo inspecioná-la.

"Sinto muito, Sasuke-kun." Sakura estava tão centrada em seus próprios problemas que não teve forças para se ruborizar por Sasuke estar falando diretamente com ela – e a repreendendo.

Ele continuou a encará-la com a testa enrugada em desconfiança.

"Pare de ser tão chato com ela, teme! Não vê que ela está doente?" Naruto interveio, dando um empurrão no seu amigo. "Sakura-chan, tem algo que possamos fazer para ajudar? Quer que compremos remédios? Eu posso fazer uma massagem nos seus ombros se quiser."

"Não precisa, Naruto. Obrigada." Ela agradeceu sem se sentir nem um pouco grata. "Mais alguma coisa que queiram saber?"

Olhou para Sasuke. Ele ainda a fitava intensamente – tão intensamente que, dessa vez, as bochechas dela coraram. Ela desviou os olhos. Não se sentia mais confortável em encará-lo daquela maneira. Sentia-se envergonhada pelo que fez, pelas palavras que ouviu e pelas conclusões que encontrou – e todas elas envolviam o seu prodigioso colega de time.

Naruto coçou a cabeça. "Não... Bem, espero que melhore logo, Sakura-chan! As nossas manhãs não são as mesmas sem você!"

"Duvido muito," ela murmurou para si mesma. "Preciso descansar agora."

Fechou a porta na cara deles e nela escorou as costas e a cabeça, fechando os olhos.

"A Sakura-chan está estranha, não acha?" ela ouviu Naruto comentar com Sasuke. "Ela realmente fica mal-humorada quando está doente..."

Ela escorregou pela madeira até se sentar no chão, enterrou o rosto nas mãos e voltou a chorar com a mesma intensidade que chorou nos últimos dias.

Por que demorou tanto para perceber o fracasso que era? Por que fez papel de idiota durante todos esses anos, fingindo estar no mesmo nível de Naruto e Sasuke quando, na realidade, ela era apenas um empecilho para ambos? Quando surgiu essa dolorosa ilusão de que poderia ser uma boa ninja?

Ela não tinha qualquer tipo de habilidade especial, nada em que pudesse ser trabalhado ou otimizado. Absolutamente nada. Céus, até mesmo Ino, a garota com quem rivalizou durante toda a sua vida, tinha o seu poder mental que a distinguia de todos os outros shinobis da idade delas, e o que Sakura tinha? A sua teimosia? A sua eu-interior que apenas bagunçava os seus pensamentos? Até Lee, que não podia usar jutsus, era mais especial e eficiente do que ela – e Naruto, cuja técnica e inteligência beiravam o ridículo, conseguia se destacar.

Ela abraçou os joelhos dobrados e chorou ainda mais. Por que não ouvira quando Sasuke a disse repetidas vezes que ela era fraca demais? Precisou de uma experiência de quase morte e ser salva por ele para que ela percebesse o quão inútil ela realmente era. O maior objetivo dos ninjas de Konoha era dar as suas vidas, em todos os sentidos, para se certificarem de que os seus conterrâneos estivessem seguros. Como ela conseguiria defender uma vila inteira se não conseguia defender nem a si mesma de um inimigo estúpido como o bandido que perseguia o Sr. Matsuda?

A discrepância entre ela e os seus colegas de time era óbvia e, agora que Sakura deixou de ser cega e conseguia enxerga-la, dolorosa. Jamais seria capaz de competir ou trabalhar com eles. Não acrescentava em nada ao time, pelo contrário: apenas atrapalhava a perfeita dinâmica que Sasuke e Naruto construíram entre si sem querer. Eles se completavam no campo de batalha enquanto ela era relegada ao segundo, terceiro, quarto plano, somente interferindo sendo um grande empecilho.

Portanto, ela tomou uma decisão. Já havia conversado com os seus pais e eles eram mais do que a favor.

E ela estava disposta a não voltar atrás.

Xxxx

"Bom dia, Sakura-chan. Que bom que voltou a se juntar aos seus amigos preferidos –"

"Preciso falar com você, Kakashi-sensei."

O seu mentor desviou o seu único olho visível do livro para o rosto da sua aluna. "Sim?"

"Poderia se levantar?"

"Hum... Claro." Kakashi, que estava sentado escorado no tronco de uma árvore enquanto observava Naruto e Sasuke lutarem entre si (ou melhor, lia o seu livro cujo conteúdo Sakura preferia nunca ter sabido e fingia monitorar os seus alunos), levantou-se e a acompanhou até uma área um pouco mais afastada dos outros dois.

"E então? O que gostaria de conversar comigo, Sakura-chan?"

Ela mordia o lábio inferior com força para impedi-lo de tremer. Seus olhos se encheram d'água. Treinara isso durante cinco dias e mesmo assim não se sentia preparada.

"Eu..." Ela engoliu em seco. "E-Eu quero deixar o time."

Kakashi não pareceu tão surpreendido quanto ela imaginava que ficaria. "Eu posso saber por quê?"

Sakura abaixou a cabeça e lambeu os lábios. "Eu só quero sair."

"Não quer me dizer o motivo?"

"Não."

O seu professor coçou o queixo, pensativo. "Poderia ao menos me dizer se o seu desejo de sair está relacionado a mim? Os meus métodos de ensino te desagradam?"

A minha saída está totalmente relacionada a você e os seus métodos de ensino, ela pensou, mas não disse. Desde o início ela considerava o modo como Kakashi escolhera ensiná-los bastante... estranho. Ele não era o professor convencional que ela ouvira nas histórias dos ninjas mais velhos – e totalmente diferente de Iruka-sensei. Ele era displicente, distraído, não se dedicava aos seus alunos e, o pior de tudo, fazia questão de escolher favoritos – no caso do Time Sete, obviamente, Naruto e Sasuke.

Ele nunca a tratou da mesma forma com que tratava os meninos. Quando tinha ânimo para ensiná-los era sempre mais atencioso com os dois e ela, em partes, podia compreendê-lo. Os seus esforços em uma garota sem o menor dos talentos como ela acabaria sendo em vão.

Porém, mesmo tendo ciência disso ela não podia evitar ter uma pequena raiva do seu professor. Afinal, se era claro que Sasuke e Naruto estavam vários níveis acima dela, por que não trabalhar um pouco mais com Sakura para pelo menos _tentar_ igualá-las a eles? Era óbvio que as chances de isso acontecer eram praticamente nulas, mas era a obrigação de Kakashi como professor tentar consertar as deficiências dela.

Mas ele nunca o fez. Ela era a mais fraca de todas, e nada era feito para reverter esse status.

Ela respirou fundo, continuando a olhar para o chão. "Não, Kakashi-sensei. O problema é só comigo."

"Tem certeza?" ele perguntou.

"Absoluta."

Ele pareceu refletir dando uma pequena olhadela para os seus outros dois alunos que lutavam violentamente a poucos metros dali. "Existe algo que eu possa fazer para te fazer mudar de ideia?"

_Quem sabe me fazer nascer de novo?_ "Temo que não."

"É uma pena, Sakura-chan," ele lamentou. Sakura duvidava da sua veracidade. "Todos nós gostamos muito de você. Com certeza nos fará falta se realmente saísse –"

"Não existe 'se', Kakashi-sensei." Ela o encarou. "Eu _vou _sair."

A convicção dela não o impressionou. Ele apenas tirou um momento para observar o rosto dela com atenção.

"Se está tão certa de que irá nos deixar, posso fazer um último pedido?" ele perguntou, colocando aos mãos no joelho e inclinando-se para frente para que o seu olho ficasse na mesma altura dos dela.

"Acho que sim," ela respondeu, confusa e surpresa.

"Tire mais três dias para repensar na sua decisão e depois volte aqui para me contar."

Sakura rolou os olhos. "Eu não tenho mais o que pensar, Kakashi-sensei. Já estou decidida."

"Pode ser que esteja, mas peço que faça isso por mim," ele disse. "Pense um pouco mais. Se realmente tem a mais absoluta certeza de que quer sair, três dias a mais de reflexão não lhe farão diferença, certo?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Pode ser."

"Ótimo." Kakashi se colocou ereto novamente e sorriu bagunçando os cabelos dela. Sakura não gostou de vê-lo sorrindo. Ela acabou de dar a notícia de iria deixar o Time Sete depois de tanto tempo e tudo o que ele faz é sorrir e lhe fazer um pedido bobo?

_Ele provavelmente está aliviado que está indo embora. Por isso está sorrindo._

Ao virar as costas e sair do campo de treinamento, Sakura não percebeu um par de olhos negros a observá-la.

Xxxx

Sakura não mudou de ideia durante os dois dias que se seguiram ao pedido inesperado de Kakashi. A sua mente já começava a aceitar a sua decisão radical. Já não caía aos prantos toda vez que se lembrava da etapa em sua vida que ela iria encerrar ou quando via uma kunai sua jogada no quarto. Já havia jogado o seu uniforme ninja no fundo do armário – ainda não estava emocionalmente preparada para se desfazer dele, mas, em compensação, o seu vestido rosa já não era mais a primeira peça de roupa que via sempre que abria o seu armário.

Ela estava resoluta, e mais tranquila.

Isso foi até ser acordada no meio da noite por um barulho na sua janela.

Ela abriu os olhos, imaginando que o som viesse do seu sonho todo distorcido, mas ele persistiu mesmo após acordar.

Trinta segundos se passaram até que ela se desse conta que alguém jogava pedras na sua janela.

Só pode ser um desses pivetes de rua querendo fazer graça às minhas custas, ela pensou e se sentou na cama, que ficava diretamente embaixo da janela, e furiosamente a abriu para berrar para os garotos encrenqueiros.

O seu coração pulou uma batida ao ver que o pivete, na verdade, era Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" ela gaguejou, alarmada. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

Ele olhou para os dois lados da rua para ver se vinha alguém e quando constatou que estava deserta apontou para a porta da frente da casa de Sakura – onde ele esteve poucos dias atrás.

Ele quer que eu desça, ela concluiu, sentindo as suas bochechas queimarem. Extasiada, pegou um casaco de lã que deixara no cabide e desceu correndo as escadas para o primeiro andar.

Sasuke veio até a minha casa jogar pedras na janela do meu quarto (como nos filmes!), ela pensou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha ao abrir com cuidado a porta que ele indicara. Não queria acordar os seus pais.

Do lado de fora da casa ela o viu um pouco mais distante de onde antes estivera mas, sem pensar, seguiu-o até lá. Talvez, se ela não estivesse tão imensamente feliz de vê-lo ali, tivesse parado para refletir que aquele poderia não ser o verdadeiro Sasuke – poderia ser uma armadilha. Já caíra em um golpe daquele (nunca se esqueceria de quando Naruto se transformara em Sasuke para tentar lhe arrancar um beijo). Porém, a sua felicidade tivera o mesmo efeito que o seu medo na sua última missão: anulara a sua racionalidade.

Mesmo sentindo um pouco de frio vestida apenas a sua camisola de dormir e o casaco ela se sentia caminhando nas nuvens.

"Sasuke-kun," ela sussurrou sonhadora, como se ainda não acreditasse que ele estivesse ali.

"Sakura," ele a cumprimentou, de modo algum afetado quanto ela (ele não sabia que o que acabara de fazer era algo típico dos filmes de romance).

"O que faz aqui, Sasuke-kun?" ela pergunta.

_É claro que ele veio te ver, sua boba! Deve estar com saudades imensas de você_, foi o que a sua eu-interior sugeriu, aquecendo ainda mais o coração de Sakura.

Ele não responde de imediato. Antes, olha para os lados novamente, checando se havia mais alguém ali além dos dois, e infla os pulmões, como se tomasse coragem.

"Eu quero saber por que faltou aos treinos e o que conversou com Kakashi."

Ela enrola ainda mais o casaco ao redor de si, sentindo-se mais friorenta após a ordem – sim, Sasuke-kun dava _ordens _– e suspirou. Planejava adiar ao máximo contar para os seus colegas de time, ou deixar que Kakashi explicasse o porquê do sumiço dela. Entretanto, já que Sasuke estava ali, não iria mentir para ele novamente. Afinal, ele acabaria sabendo da verdade de uma forma ou de outra.

"Eu vou sair do Time Sete," ela murmura tão baixo que achou que ele não a tivesse ouvido.

Silêncio.

A mandíbula dele fica tensa quando ele range os dentes. "Pretende integrar outro grupo?" ele pergunta com uma voz dura.

Ela respira fundo. "Eu não sei. Talvez, se eu encontrar algum com membros tão fracos quanto eu que esteja disposta a me aceitar," ela responde, soltando uma breve risada triste. Sabia que aquilo dificilmente se concretizaria.

Sasuke fica em silêncio por alguns segundos, encarando-a, digerindo a notícia.

"Está saindo por que eu disse que era fraca?"

Sakura suspira novamente e olha para os seus pés nos chinelos, envergonhada. "Mais ou menos..." _Não vou mais mentir para ele. Não me senti bem na primeira vez. Não farei de novo. _"Eu acho que tudo o que você me disse apenas abriu os meus olhos para algo que eu me recusava a ver. Imagino que cedo ou tarde eu acabaria concluindo que não estou no mesmo nível de você, Naruto, e da maioria dos outros ninjas da nossa idade. A-Acho que foi bom que eu tivesse chegado a essa conclusão antes que algo mais grave acontecesse com algum de nós porque, pelo meu desempenho nas missões recentes, isto estava próximo de acontecer."

Ela deu a ele mais um sorriso infeliz.

Ele enfia as mãos nos bolsos da calça e range os dentes mais uma vez. Para Sakura, ele parecia inquieto. "E se o seu plano de entrar para outro time não der certo?"

"Você quer dizer: se não houver nenhum time fraco demais para me aceitar?" Ela dá de ombros. Já não se sentia mais tão ofendida assim – mais uma prova de que a ideia começava a cimentar em sua cabeça. "Sinceramente, eu ainda não sei o que fazer caso isso dê errado. Talvez eu estude em uma escola para civis?" A sua afirmação soou como uma pergunta.

"E depois?"

Sasuke-kun está me fazendo muitas perguntas hoje, ela pensou.

"Eu não sei. Ainda não tive tempo para pensar tão longe no meu futuro. Eu quero dizer..." Ela mordeu o lábio. "Eu não sei o que fazer ainda. Desde bebê eu tinha uma certa obsessão pela vida de shinobi. Nunca existiu outra opção para mim, e agora que estou convicta de que esse sonho não se realizará eu não sei o que pensar –"

"Então, não vai para outro time," ele a interrompeu. "Se não quer mais se ninja, não vai para outro time."

"Creio que não," ela concordou. "Talvez eu me torne uma arquiteta como o meu pai... Eu realmente não sei. A única coisa que sei é que não tenho o talento necessário para ser uma ninja, nem mesmo a pior deles."

Ela estava completamente perdida. O chão tinha sumido dos seus pés e ela não tinha mais qualquer tipo de apoio. Estava mais calma quanto a isso, sim, mas, no fundo, o seu coração estava partido. Sentia-se boiando em um mar de dúvidas cujas respostas estavam longe de aparecer no seu horizonte.

"O Time Sete, então, será desfalcado?" ele pergunta.

Sakura abaixa a cabeça. "Não será um desfalque significativo, eu tenho certeza. E alguém logo irá me substituir."

_Rezo todos os dias para que não seja uma garota bonita, inteligente e habilidosa – tudo o que eu não sou. _

"Você nunca foi tão fraca, Sakura."

Ela arregalou os olhos quando Sasuke quebrou o silêncio subitamente. "O quê?"

"Se pensa em desistir dos seus objetivos assim tão facilmente, jamais será uma kunoichi respeitável."

Ele não falara aquilo com o mesmo tom de voz que comumente usava para repreendê-la. Ele soava mais sério e desapontado. _Não era para ele se sentir aliviado? _Sakura pensou. Imaginou que ele consideraria a sua saída como um favor, e não como algo decepcionante, como ele deixava transparecer na sua voz.

"Mas, Sasuke-kun, não é como se eu tivesse outra opção!" ela tentou se explicar. "Eu não tenho talento, não tenho nenhuma habilidade remotamente especial e não tenho estabilidade emocional alguma! Como poderei ser uma kunoichi desse jeito? Foi você mesmo quem disse –"

"Você não tem que ouvir _tudo _o que eu digo, Sakura," ele falou e fechou os olhos brevemente em impaciência.

"É claro que eu tenho que ouvir o que diz, Sasuke-kun," ela murmura, baixando os olhos para as suas mãos que brincavam com os botões do casaco. "A sua opinião é muito importante para mim."

Ela não vê, mas ele a olha como nunca olhara antes – com algo similar a afeto. Porém, mesmo fingindo distração com o seu casaco, ela soube que as suas palavras tiveram algum tipo de efeito nele. Ele ficara calado por quase um minuto sem mexer um músculo, como se tentasse interpretar o que ela lhe confessara.

"Kakashi diz que o seu controle de chackra é o melhor que ele viu na vida."

Ela o encara com espanto. "Está falando sério?"

Sasuke assentiu. "Ele disse que nunca viu ninguém da nossa idade controlar o chackra tão bem quanto você."

Sakura o olha como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse nascido no pescoço dele. "Sasuke-kun, está fazendo uma piada?"

"Acha que saí da minha casa no meio da noite para te contar piadas?" ele sibilou.

"Eu não sei! Eu não faço ideia do porquê está conversando comigo a esta hora!"

Sasuke passa uma mão pelos cabelos, parecendo frustrado – o que a deixou, se é que isto era possível, ainda mais nervosa.

"Sasuke-kun, por que veio conversar comigo? Por que veio até aqui apenas para saber as razões por eu ter faltado aos treinos e o que conversei com Kakashi-sensei?" ela perguntou timidamente em uma voz baixa.

Ele a fita diretamente nos olhos. Sakura raramente o viu tão hesitante – ele certamente nunca pensara duas vezes antes de lhe dizer qualquer coisa. Ele nunca teve esse cuidado com as palavras para falar com ela.

"Não saia do time."

Sakura podia jurar que o seu coração parara de bater. Aquilo só podia ser um genjutsu, ela pensou, boquiaberta. O meu Sasuke-kun verdadeiro deve ter sido levado para outra dimensão e outro foi colocado em seu lugar – ou então, quem sabe, os ouvidos dela estivessem sujos. Ele pode ter dito "o cão vaia firme" ao invés de –

"Você... Você está... _Você –_ " ela gaguejou, encarando o perfil dele (agora ele se recusava a encará-la). "Sasuke-kun, você está me pedindo para ficar no Time Sete?"

Aquilo soava ainda mais absurdo quando ela repetiu em voz alta.

"Eu não estou te _pedindo _nada, Sakura," ele a corrigiu com as bochechas levemente rosadas – exatamente da cor do cabelo dela. "Estou apenas te dando um aviso."

"Que aviso?"

"O de que estaria fazendo uma besteira caso saísse do time."

"Só porque acha que o meu controle de chackra é bom?"

"Eu não acho nada," ele a corrigiu novamente. "Kakashi acha."

"Por que ele nunca me disse nada sobre isso?" ela quis saber, franzindo o cenho tanto em confusão quanto em irritação pelo seu professor. "Eu confessei a ele que queria sair e ele não me disse nada."

Sasuke balançou os ombros em indiferença. "Eu não respondo por ele. Se está curiosa, vá você perguntar a ele."

"Pode ter certeza que vou," ela murmurou, pensativa. Aquela noite estava definitivamente cheia de boas surpresas, o que era ótimo, considerando que aquela semana, até aquele momento, provavelmente era a pior da sua vida.

Portanto, o primeiro sorriso genuíno em quase sete dias veio fácil ao rosto antes molhado de lágrimas. "Então, acha que devo ficar no Time Sete?"

Sasuke deu de ombros novamente, fingindo falta de interesse. "Eu não sei. A vida é sua. Faça dela o que quiser."

Nem mesmo a postura contraditória e a frieza dele eram capazes de tirar a alegria estampada no rosto radiante dela. Sem parar para raciocinar, ela o abraçou.

Ela sentiu todos os músculos do corpo dele se retesarem sob o seu contato, mas estava feliz demais para se importar. Horas atrás ela jamais pensou em considerar a probabilidade de reverter a sua decisão. Ela estava inteiramente convicta de que a vida de shinobi estava acabada para ela, e que nada poderia fazê-la mudar de ideia.

Porém, como Sakura poderia continuar pensando da mesma maneira quando o garoto que ela amava e idolatrava (e que mais a criticava) lhe chamou no meio da noite para pedir – ou, como ele mesmo fizera questão de frisar, lhe _avisar _que deveria ficar?

Grande parte da sua decisão de sair do Time Sete fora influenciada pela opinião dele. Nada mais coerente do que esse mesmo critério ser usado para favorecer a balança no lado "FICAR".

"Muito obrigada, Sasuke-kun," ela sussurrou contra a blusa dele e, ainda entorpecida de felicidade, beijou a bochecha em chamas dele ao retrair os seus braços que o rodeavam.

_Sasuke-kun me deixou abraça-lo, sem me desprender dele. Posso morrer feliz agora. _

Ele pigarreou quando ela o soltou, e o desconforto dele em nada abateu o estado de êxtase dela. "Volte para casa."

Ela assentiu e fez o que ele pediu – saltitando. Não conseguiu dormir pelo resto da noite e, no dia seguinte, as suas bochechas doíam de tanto que ela sorrira.

Xxxx

"Fico imensamente feliz que tenha desistido dessa ideia maluca de nos deixar, Sakura-chan," Kakashi disse no dia seguinte, o último dia do prazo que ele estabeleceu. "Posso saber o que a fez mudar de atitude?"

Ela relanceou para Sasuke – que polia as suas kunais perto dali – e ele colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios. _Não conte nada._

Ela apenas sorriu para Kakashi e deu de ombros.

Xxxx

A.N.: Só uma oneshot para me dar de volta a minha inspiração. Espero que gostem! Dependendo da repercussão, haverá uma segunda parte! 


End file.
